Extraña historia de Forks
by Carushaki
Summary: Que pasaría si los Cullen se lo tuvieraan super creído? Y si Bella fuera una psicopataa?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajees pertenecen totalmente a Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_Mi nombre es Bella Swan, tengo diecisiete años y a partir de hoy estudiaré en el instituto de Forks._

Eso era lo que me repetía continuamente. Ya no había vuelta atrás, por mucho que me arrepintiese algunas veces. Mamá quería viajar con Phil y yo, para no interferir debía quedarme con Charlie.

Echaría de menos Phoenix y todo lo que le rodeaba, echaría de menos los rayos del sol rozándome la piel…

_Mi nombre es Bella Swan, tengo diecisiete años y a partir de hoy estudiaré en el instituto de Forks._

¡Dios! ¿Tan difícil me resultaba dejar de pensar en lo que había hecho?

Por mamá. Por mamá. Por mamá.

Respiré hondo e intenté dirigirle una cálida sonrisa a mi nueva amiga: Jessica, de la clase de español y trigonometría.

Entonces los vi y mi sonrisa se congeló.

Se sentaban en un rincón de la cafetería. Eran cinco. Dos chicas, tres chicos.

Las dos chicas eran totalmente opuestas. La primera, rubia, alta, guapa, parecía hecha con el photoshop. La segunda era pequeñita, se movía con una gracilidad sorprendente, tenía el pelo negro, corto y rebelde.

El primero de los chicos era musculoso, un verdadero armario, con el pelo oscuro y rizado. El segundo era más alto, delgado, aun que también era musculoso, con el cabello color miel y parecía tenso. El último era desgarbado, con un aspecto más juvenil, menos corpulento, tenía el pelo castaño dorado y lo llevaba despeinado.

Todos parecían estrellas de cine.

-¿Quiénes son esos?-le pregunté en voz baja a Jessica cuando pasaron por nuestro lado

Jessica les miró levantando una ceja.

-Son los Cullen-respondió imitando mi tono de voz-. Y se creen superiores.

La rubia imponente se paró en seco y nos lanzó una mirada prepotente mientras alzaba sus estilizadas cejas ¡Había oído el comentario!

-No nos creemos superiores-dijo, mejor dicho escupió-. Lo somos ¿Alguna queja?

Soltó una carcajada y nos miró desafiantes. Sus ojos dorados refulgían como autentico fuego.

Perfecto. Dejé Phoenix, no solo porque mamá y Phil tuviesen que viajar y no me apetecía quedarme con la madre del novio de mi madre, sino porque en mi clase había ciertas personas súper prepotentes y cada dos por tres tenía extraños deseos de hacerles cosas que la ley prohíbe expresamente: asesinato. Bueno, tal vez no llegué a eso. Veréis, hace un par de años le partí la cara con un bate de beisbol a un tío borracho por decirme _tía buena_ y tocarme el culo. Si hay algo que no soporto es la prepotencia y que los tíos cerdos. Me ingresaron en un psiquiátrico durante tres meses. Después de eso juré que no volvería a dejarme llevar por los impulsos.

Pero esta rubia me estaba sacando de quicio. Esa mirada suya. Tal vez debería arrancarle los ojos…

No, no, no, no. Bella cálmate. La violencia no conduce a nada.

No debería haber ido a Forks. Debería haber obligado a mamá a quedarse conmigo en Phoenix…

¡No!

_Mi nombre es Bella Swan, tengo diecisiete años y a partir de hoy estudiaré en el instituto de Forks._

Apreté los puños y bajé la vista hasta mi bandeja de comida. No debía mirarla o todo se echaría a perder.

-Eso pensaba-dijo la muy guarra y se fue dejando el sonido de sus tacones tras ella

Entonces miré a Jessica, que parecía que acababa de ver una peli de terror. Tenía la piel de un pálido enfermizo y la mirada perdida en el vacío.

Chasqueé los dedos delante de sus ojos y volvió a la realidad.

-Es aterradora-murmuró

-No, no lo es-repliqué-. Tan solo es una prepotente que se da aires de grandeza.

Jessica me miró con ojos desorbitados, pero se olvidó de todo cuando Mike Newton se sentó en la mesa. Su mirada se clavó en su rostro y comenzó a dibujar una sonrisa ridícula.

Patético. Una mujer debe tomar el control, no dejar ser controlado por unos ojos bonitos.

Pero, la verdad, es que la intervención de Mike había sido provechosa, ahora podía estudiar, aunque fuera por un instante a los famosos Cullen.

La rubia prepotente se estaba morreando con el grandote cachas y la pequeñita estaba abrazada del rubio tenso. El otro, el del pelo castaño dorado, miraba a la mesa con una expresión indescifrable…

Un momento ¡la rubia se estaba morreando con su hermano!

Me volví rápidamente hacía Jessica- y Mike Newton.

-La rubia se está morreando con el cachas-murmuré histérica

Jessica ni si quiera se dignó a mirarme cuando habló.

-No son hermanos en realidad, son adoptados.

Miré a los Cullen una vez más y luego volví a fijar la vista en los que serían mis amigos de ahora en adelante.

-Es… raro-repliqué

-Lo sabemos-respondió Mike mordiendo su hamburguesa-. Pero no va en contra de las leyes naturales, no son familia en realidad. Pueden hacer lo que quieran-Mike hizo una pausa y miró a la rubia-. Si yo tuviera una hermana así, tampoco me importaría darme el lote con ella.

Jessica abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se dio un manotazo en el hombro.

-¡Como puedes decir eso Mike Newton!

Volví a mirar a los Cullen. Eran guapos, ciertamente.

-¿Cómo se llaman?-pregunté apartando la vista un instante

Jessica acercó su silla a la mía.

-La rubia imponente es Rosalie y el cachas es Emmett-creo que incluso babeó un poco al decir su nombre-. La pequeñita es Alice, creo que es la más rara, y el tenso es Jasper.

Miré de nuevo al que estaba solo. Su rostro mostraba una expresión desconcertante, me hacía sentir de una manera extraña.

-¿Y ese?-murmuré señalándole

-Es Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Graciias a mi amigaa Anitaa porquee estaa historiia no se me habría ocurrido si no tuviesemoos esaas charlaas locaas en el comedooor! xD**

**Esperooo que os gustee!!**

**P.D.: Dejaadme reviews porfiiiis! =D**


	2. La clase de Biología

**Capítulo 2**

Los Cullen salieron los primeros de la cafetería. Con sus andares de modelo y mirando a la gente con sonrisas burlonas. _Somos mejores que vosotros_ decían sus gestos.

Alice caminaba casi de puntillas y Rosalie movía las caderas exageradamente. Jasper y Emmett escoltaban a sus respectivas novias. Edward era el más normal y a la vez el más extraño. Caminaba con porte elegante mirando al suelo con la misma expresión que había tenido durante todo el almuerzo. Me había dado tiempo a observarle bien y había llegado a la conclusión que su gesto era de concentración, pero ¿en qué? ¿Tendría algún examen?

Cuando pasó por nuestro lado, levantó la vista del suelo y me miró directamente a los ojos. La negrura de los suyos me hizo sentirme pequeña e insignificante. Por un momento pensé en apartar la mirada, pero rechacé la idea. Hacer eso sería como admitir que ellos eran mejores que yo.

Sostuve su mirada intentando parecer desafiante, pero lo único que conseguí fue que me dedicara una sonrisa torcida.

Qué bonita…

¡Qué estás diciendo Isabella Marie Swan!

Aparté la mirada bruscamente. No podía seguir mirándolos, su belleza era equivalente a su prepotencia. Sobre todo la de Rosalie.

Cuando se hubieron marchado, levanté la vista y me encontré con los ojos de Mike Newton observándome embobado.

-¿Qué?

-Edward Cullen te ha mirado y ha sonreído-contestó

Miré a Jessica, que seguía mirando a Mike como si fuera un dios. Me dieron ganas de darle un bofetón para que despertara de tu atolondramiento. Idiota.

-Si ¿y?

-Él nunca sonríe a nadie-dijo con envidia

Una de dos. O le molaba Edward Cullen, lo cual quería decir que era gay, algo de lo que no podía estar del todo segura ya que su ropa decía SI, pero sus comentarios sobre Rosalie decían NO (tal vez era bisexual… ¿Quién sabe?). O le molaba yo y le molestaba que me hubiera sonreído.

La verdad no quería quedarme a averiguarlo. Sus preferencias sexuales no me importaban lo más mínimo.

Me levanté de la mesa, dejando mi bandeja de la comida allí (ya la recogería alguien), y me encaminé a mi siguiente clase: Biología.

Entré en la clase y enseguida me arrepentí de hacerlo. Allí estaba Edward Cullen. Por suerte ninguno de sus hermanos estaba en esa clase. Bueno, lo único que tenía que hacer era no sentarme con él.

-Hola, tu deber de ser Isabella Swan ¿no?-me preguntó en profesor Banner

-Solo Bella-respondí corrigiendo la fátidica tendencia de todo el mundo a llamarme por mi nombre completo

-Bien, siéntese en ese pupitre, es el único que queda libre-dijo señalando el que estaba al lado de… no… no podía ser… el que estaba al lado de ¡Edward Cullen! Maldita suerte…

Lentamente, con cara de pocos amigos, me fui a sentar al que sería mi sitio durante todo el año. Un año que seguramente sería largo y complicado. Muy complicado.

En cuanto me senté, Edward Cullen se puso rígido y, con una cara difícil de interpretar, alejó su silla de mi tanto como la mesa le permitía.

Le miré con la boca abierta durante un segundo y luego miré al frente. No me convenía mirarle mucho, no fuera a ser que mi vena _superpsicopata _saliera a la luz y me diera por hacer alguna estupidez. No podía permitir que me ingresaran de nuevo en el manicomio, aquel lugar era terrible…

Cuando el Sr. Banner comenzó a explicar noté como los ojos del dichoso Cullen se posaban en mí. Era muy incómodo.

Quité el mechón de pelo que mi oreja sujetaba y lo puse entre mi rostro y el suyo como una cortina. No quería verle la cara ni por el rabillo del ojo. Demasiado desagradable.

A medida que trascurría la clase, noté como la mirada de Cullen se intensificaba. Me dieron ganas de levantarme de la silla y darle de puñetazos ¿A qué demonios venía tanta miradita indiscreta? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que no era _digna_ para ser su compañera de pupitre?

Una bolita de papel golpeó mi cabeza y cayó al suelo.

Me agaché para cogerlo y al desdoblarlo leí:

¡Hola Bella! ¿Que tal la clase?

Mike.

No había tenido tiempo de comprobar si mi teoría de que era gay era cierta, pero su letra, ciertamente, parecía de chica. Aunque creo, tal vez, que eso no tiene mucho que ver.

Me giré hacia él, con una sonrisa de verdadero agradecimiento, ya que me había desviado de mis malos pensamientos, y le levanté los pulgares en señal de que me iba bien. Mentira. No me iba lo que se dice bien. Me habían sentado con el más friki y creído de la clase.

Cuando terminó la clase, Edward Cullen salió como un suspiro de la clase.

-¿Oye le clavaste un lápiz a Edward Cullen, o qué? Estaba más dispuesto a ignorar a una persona que nunca-observó Mike mientras se acercaba a mí

-No le he hecho nada a ese engreído-murmuré-. Pero la próxima vez que se comporte así conmigo, le daré una patada en su virilidad.

Mike Newton pareció encogerse al imaginarse lo que acababa de decir.

Después de Biología teníamos Educación física.

La clase pasó demasiado lenta para mí. En Phoenix solo teníamos dos años de esa asignatura, pero parecía que aquí los cuatro años era obligatoria.

Estaba claro que Forks era mi infierno personal en todos los malditos sentidos.

Debería volver a casa…

_Mi nombre es Bella Swan, tengo diecisiete años y a partir de hoy estudiaré en el instituto de Forks._

Cuando la clase terminó me dirigí a la oficina de secretaría. Había decidido que cambiaría la clase de Biología. No me creía capaz de soportar todo un año con el odioso y creído de Edward Cullen.

Pero para mi sorpresa, él también estaba allí. Intentando cambiar la misma clase que tenía yo en mente.

-Bueno, ya veo que es imposible-murmuró

Me quedé helada al comprobar la mirada de enfado que tenía el susodicho.

-Pues tendré que soportarlo-se quejó cuando pasó por mi lado

Me di la vuelta para seguirle y decirle un par de cosas. Pero cuando salí al pasillo, Edward Cullen ya se había marchado. Era muy rápido.

Me acerqué al mostrador abatida. Si él no podía cambiar la clase, yo tampoco. Después de todo si tendría que pasar el año a su lado.

-Hola, cielo-me saludó la Sra. Cooper de forma maternal-¿Qué tal el día?

Intenté sonreírla y le entregué mi ficha de asistencias.

-Bien-mentí

* * *

**Perdooon por la esperaaa!**

**Entre semana me es imposiblee escribir!**

**Aqui os dejo el segundo capitulo =D**

**esperoo que os gustee tanto como a mi escribirlooooo!**

**P.D.: Dejadmee Reviews pleaseeee ^^**


	3. Edward vuelve

**Capítulo 3**

Se acabó. Edward Cullen me había sacado de mis casillas. No le iba a hacer daño físico, por supuesto, ya dije que juré no dejarme llevar por los impulsos de nuevo. Tenía pensado plantarle cara y exigirle una explicación decente, pero no apareció. Al día siguiente tampoco se presentó. Pasaron más días y todo se volvió muy extraño.

Aquel día había nevado y Charlie se había tomado la molestia de colocar las cadenas a las ruedas de mi viejo Chevy.

Necesité de toda mi concentración para no matarme cuando caminé por la acera helada hacia mi coche. Era increíble como para unas cosas, como caminar (no soy capaz de andar sobre una superficie totalmente lisa y no tropezarme con algo) o correr, era una completa patosa, y para otras como, pegar a un tío con un bate o incendiar un local (si, lo hice, es una historia larga) era la gracilidad en persona.

¿No se supone que debería ser al revés…? En fin.

Mientras conducía, me pregunté si Edward Cullen se dignaría a aparecer hoy o si, por el contrario, se ausentaría un día más. ¿Dónde se había metido?

Cuando entré en la clase de Biología le vi. Mi corazón se paró durante una fracción de segundos y luego comenzó a latir desbocado. Edward había vuelto, estaba allí sentado en su sitio habitual. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios, pero se congeló al instante.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué pensaba en él de esa manera? No era posible que me gustase, no. Él era la clase de personas a las que detestaba.

Agarré con fuerza mis cosas y me dirigí a mi asiento con la cabeza bien alta. Cuando me senté miré a Mike, en un intento por ignorar a mi compañero de pupitre, pero lo que vi fue algo chocante y revelador.

Mike Newton se había sentado con un chico de pelo castaño y ojos negros, musculoso y, aparentemente, más alto que él. Y… Dios, no se como decirlo… ¡¡¡Newton le había guiñado un ojo mientras se mordía el labio inferior!!! ¡¡¡Y el otro había soltado una risita!!!

Me di la vuelta rápidamente. Mi pregunta había sido respondida. ¿Mike Newton era gay? Si, clara y absolutamente, si.

Edward Cullen se rió por lo bajo y yo le miré perpleja.

-Hola, soy Edward Cullen, aunque seguro que ya te han hablado de mí ¿no?-dijo con una sonrisita de suficiencia

Le miré directamente a los ojos. Eran de un color dorado ¿Se había puesto lentillas? Juraría que la última vez que se dignó a aparecer por el instituto eran negros.

Me giré y me propuse ignorarle. No tenía ganas de tratar con imbéciles prepotentes. Era agotador.

-Tú debes de ser Bella Swan ¿verdad?-continuó como si nada

Le miré, no por ser insistente, sino porque me había llamado Bella y no _Isabella_ como habían hecho TODOS, sin excepción, en aquel lugar. Su sonrisa seguía en su sitio, pero había tomado un tono menos escéptico y más sincero. Eso solo podía significar una cosa: quería pedirme algo. Todos los chicos, me cayesen bien o no, dibujaban una sonrisa sincera (o medianamente sincera) cuando querían pedirme algo, y este tío no iba a ser diferente.

-Si ¿quieres algo?-pregunté en tono mordaz

Edward soltó una risita ante mi tono y alzó una de sus perfectas cejas.

-…diseccionar una raíz de cebolla-dijo el señor Barnner dejando un microscopio en nuestra mesa

Edward, sin apartar la mirada de mí, me pasó el telescopio con una sonrisa extraña.

-Las damas primero-murmuró, y al ver que vacilaba añadió-. Pero si quieres que lo haga yo…

-No soy tonta-dije con voz firme, apartando su mano del microscopio

Puse el ojo en el objetivo del microscopio, bajo su atenta mirada. Me ponía de los nervios.

-Profase-dije mirándole con la misma sonrisa de suficiencia que él había mostrado segundos antes

-Te importa si…-dijo alargando su mano

Lo que nos faltada. El tío este dudaba de mi eficiencia. A que le pego.

Sin esperar a que respondiese, cogió el microscopio y miró por la lente. Una sonrisa asomó en sus labios durante un segundo.

-Profase.

-Lo que yo había dicho-murmuré entrecerrando los ojos

Me miró pensativo, como si fuera a decir algo, pero luego, cambiando de opinión fijó la vista en la puerta, con la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos como platos.

Entonces miré yo también hacia la puerta. Al principio pude comprobar que no ocurría nada anormal. Pero de pronto apareció Rosalie vestida con un vestido rojo sangre, muy ceñido a la cintura. Le llegaba por encima de las rodillas.

TODOS los hombres de la clase, por llamarlos de alguna manera, se quedaron mirándola embobados. Casi se les caía la baba.

-Sr. Barnner-dijo la rubia con tono seductor-, Edward tiene permiso para ausentarse de las clases el resto del día.

El Sr. Barnner se pasó una mano por la frente para secarse el sudor que se había apoderado de él y luego le hizo un gesto a Edward para que se levantase de su pupitre.

Mi primera reacción fue de tristeza. Cierta parte de mi no quería que él se marchase. Mi segunda reacción fue desconcierto. ¿A dónde demonios iba? Y mi tercera reacción fue ira. No era justo que él se pudiera ausentar de clase así porque sí. Malditos Cullen engreídos y superpopulares.

Le dirigí una mirada cargada de odio a mi compañero de clase y el me devolvió una mirada de culpabilidad.

Eso me desestabilizó. Se sentía culpable ¿Por qué?

Le seguí con la mirada por el pasillo (como todos los demás) y en la puerta me topé con la de Rosalie, que estaba cargada de prepotencia, odio y sarcasmo.

Fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Me levanté de la silla y avancé hasta la puerta, donde aún estaban la rubia y Edward. Cogí la silla del Sr. Barnner y la alcé sobre mi cabeza, con el firme propósito de estampársela en la cabeza a Rosalie.

Rosalie me miró con una ceja alzaba y con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

Iba a tirársela a la cabeza, pero Edward fue más rápido que yo y me cogió de los brazos, impidiéndome realizar la tarea a la que tan dispuesta estaba.

-Tranquila-me susurró con su voz aterciopelada

Entonces me di cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Miré a mí alrededor. Todos me miraban como si estuviese loca. La verdad, es que no les podía culpar. Acababa de intentar tirarle una silla a Rosalie Hale.

Inspiré hondo para calmarme y di media vuelta. Pero de caminó oí un bufido de la barbie-loca.

-Sabía que no sería capaz-murmuró

Me detuve un momento, pensándome muy bien si volver y aplastarle es su hueca y rubia cabecita la silla del profe. No, no era recomendable. No quería que el pensamiento de que yo era una loca psicópata acrecentase.

Continué hasta que llegué a mi asiento. Me senté haciendo un poco de ruido y luego vi como Edward, con una mirada que no supe interpretar, cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

**PERDOOOOON POR EL RETRASOOOOOOOOO!**

**No se me ocurría como seguiir xD**

**Buenooo aquí os dejo el terceer capitulo y espero que os GUSTEEEEE!**

**P.D.: Dejadme Reviews PLEASEEE!**


	4. ¿Que soy?

**Capítulo 4**

Rubia desgraciada. Ojala se pudra en el infierno. Como la pille otra vez ni siquiera Superman podrá salvarla de lo que le voy a hacer. Muerte a la rubia.

Estaba apoyada en mi viejo Chevy, escuchando música. Las clases habían terminado y no había vuelto a ver a Edward Cullen.

De pronto oí un chirrido que rápidamente se convirtió en un fuerte estruendo.

Vi varias cosas a la vez. Absolutamente nada se movía a cámara lenta como sucede en las películas (maldita sea), al contrario, la adrenalina aceleró el proceso. La furgoneta azul patinaba a mi encuentro, no tendría tiempo de apartarme. Esperé la muerte que pronto me alcanzaría…

Una figura borrosa se puso entre la furgoneta y yo. No vi lo que llevaba en las manos, pero pude divisar que lo pulsaba.

La furgoneta voló en mil pedazos y su conductor (Tyler Crowley) voló por los aires con un chillido propio de una niña.

Mi salvador me cogió por la muñeca y me tapó los ojos con una venda, de modo que no me dio tiempo a verle el rostro.

Tenía la piel helada, como si hubiese estado abrazado a un cubo de hielo gigante durante horas.

Mi salvador y creo que, ahora, secuestrador, me metía en un coche. Sentí que se sentaba a mi lado y que ponía en marcha el vehículo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me secuestras? ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Por qué me has vendado los ojos?-pregunté de carrerilla alzando los brazos para retirarme el vendaje

La mano gélida me mi asaltante me detuvo y me ató las manos ¿Con qué? Ni idea.

-¿Alguna pregunta más?-murmuró

Su voz me resultaba familiar.

Pensé en la figura borrosa que había visto frente a mí pocos segundos antes de que la furgoneta azul volara por los aires. Recordaba una espalda ancha y fuerte (¡maldita adrenalina nubla vistas! ¡Seguro que estaba bueno y ni siquiera había podido apreciarlo bien!). Entonces me pregunté don cosas sencillas: ¿A quién conocía con un cuerpo que estuviera bien? Y ¿Por qué Tyler Crowley chillaba como una auténtica nena?

Entonces una pregunta dirigida a él se me pasó por la cabeza. Era un poco arriesgada, pero supuse que valía la pena. Total, ya que me había secuestrado…

-¿Llevas calzoncillos _Calvin Klein_? ¿Boxers o slips?

Mi secuestrador soltó una gran carcajada y me quitó la venda de los ojos.

¡GENIAL! Al fin podría verle la cara…

No… no no no no no no no no no… ¡NOOOOOO!

Mi… mi secuestrador macizo era… ¡No Dios mio! ¡No podía ser! ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Y POR QUE DIABLOS LE TENÍA QUE HABER PREGUNTADO SEMEJANTE COSA?

Mi salvador/secuestrador era, ni más ni menos, que Edward Cullen.

Me miré las manos ¡me las había atado con el cinturón! Imposible…

En ese momento me di cuenta de algo mucho más importante. Algo que me había impedido sospechar que él fuera mi salvador.

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta mi tan rápido?

La sonrisa de Edward se congeló en el rostro. Me miró con el semblante serio.

-Bella, estaba a tu lado.

Alcé una ceja y sacudí las manos para librarme de mi atadura. Estaba alucinando. Me había atado las manos con el cinturón de seguridad como si fuese una simple cuerda. Lo flipas.

-¡No digas idioteces! ¡Te habías pirado de la escuela con tu hermana superprepotente!

Edward paró el coche repentinamente y se bajó.

Por un momento temí que me fuera a dejar allí tirada, para que muriera por lo que había dicho de su hermana. Obviamente, me equivocaba.

Abrió mi puerta y deshizo el nudo del cinturón, luego me sacó delicadamente, casi como si él fuera un príncipe y yo su princesa…

¡PARA! ¿¡Pero en qué demonios estás pensando Isabella Swan!?

Y fue así como me di cuenta de lo evidente. Edward Cullen me gustaba.

-Ya es hora de que te confiese una gran verdad-dijo cuando estuvimos adentrados en el bosque y muy lejos del coche-. He intentado alejarme de ti, pero no puedo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-murmuré

Edward sacudió la cabeza y se acercó un paso a mí.

-Bella, soy increíblemente rápido y fuerte, y ya que estoy también soy imposiblemente listo-hizo una pausa de un segundo-. Mi piel es pálida y fría, y no es porque me esté duchando con agua helada. No sé si te habrás dado cuenta de que mis ojos cambian de color-asentí mordiéndome el labio-. Entonces ¿qué soy?

Le miré fijamente ¿Era una especie de adivinanza? ¿Se estaba quedando conmigo? ¿Por qué demonios le tenía que responder una pregunta tan idiota cuando él no había respondido a mis otras preguntas?

Aun así, pensé en lo que podía ser.

Piel pálida y fría, rápido y fuerte, ojos cambian de color…

-Otaku-respondí convencida

Tenía sentido. Algunos otakus se empolvaban la piel para que pareciera más pálida, su piel muchas veces estaba fría porque iban a los expomangas con el cosplay puesto y en invierno hace mucho frío ¡se tenían que quedar helados! Rápido y fuerte no sé explicarlo. Y los ojos que cambian de color, obviamente se ponía lentillas.

-No-respondió negando suavemente con la cabeza

Bueno, la piel pálida y fría la podía tener cualquiera, pero solo una persona tenía esa inteligencia tan imposible (según había descrito él).

-¡Eres el de Saw!-dije dando un brinco hacia atrás

-¡No!-dijo indignado-Sigue pensando Bella, seguro que se te ocurre la respuesta correcta.

Seguro que se te ocurre la respuesta correcta, seguro que se te ocurre la respuesta correcta. Este tío, sin duda alguna, es idiota perdido. Me trae a un bosque y me pide que juguemos a las adivinanzas. No tiene el más mínimo sentido. Seguro que ocultaba alguna oscura segunda intención…

Seguí devanándome los sesos, en busca de una respuesta coherente y que él diera por buena.

-Drack queen-respondí definitivamente

Edward abrió mucho los ojos hasta parece pelotas de tennis, luego se acercó rápidamente a mí y me puso sus manos gélidas en mis pequeños hombros. Inspiró hondo.

-No soy drack queen-murmuró-. Soy un vampiro.

Fruncí el entrecejo. Y observé fijamente sus ojos dorados.

-Perdona… ¿qué?

-Soy un vampiro-repitió articulando y separando bien las palabras

Solté un bufido y me alejé de él dos pasos, dándole la espalda. Era el primer chico que me desconcertaba realmente. Había dicho que era un vampiro, cosa científicamente imposible, pero yo había visto en sus ojos que de veras él lo creía. Una de tres. O estaba loco, con lo cual me había metido en un buen marrón viniendo con él al bosque y sola (aunque, la verdad, no tenía otra alternativa, me había secuestrado… un punto para la teoría del loco). O era un gran actor y me estaba tomando el pelo porque todo esto formaba parte de un jueguecito de superpopulares: "Engaña a la novata". O era un vampiro de verdad (lo más improbable, pero que si fuera verdad podía ir despidiéndome de la vida, porque lo más seguro es que me hubiese traído al bosque a chuparme la sangre… hipotéticamente).

-Vampiro-murmuré asintiendo-¿De esos que beben sangre?

Lo mejor sería seguirle el juego. Tenía curiosidad por saber cómo terminaría esto. Suerte que llevaba mi navaja en el bolsillo de los pantalones.

-No me crees-afirmó

Me giré bruscamente y le encontré demasiado cerca de mí. Su aliento me golpeó en la cara y me mareé ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan jodidamente perfecto?

-¡Como voy a creerte!-exclamé-¡Los vampiros no existen! Son ficticios ¿entiendes?-hice una pausa y coloqué mis manos en los bolsillos dispuesta a sacar la navaja si fuese necesario-Mira, no sé qué te has fumado, pero por tu bien déjalo, te hace mal…

Edward avanzó un paso hacia mí y yo apreté la mano que sujetaba la navaja. Estaba preparada. Este tío me estaba empezando a dar un poco de mala espina ¿Por qué los guapos suelen ser los malos?

-Bella-dijo parándose repentinamente-, suelta la navaja, solo conseguirás hacerte daño a ti misma.

Dios… ¡Hora de sacar mi defensa!

Saqué la navaja del bolsillo y la abrí. La interpuse entre los dos, no podía permitir que ese psicópata se acercara a mí.

¿Cómo sabía que llevaba la navaja en el bolsillo?

-¿Me has leído la mente?-pregunté bastante tranquila, para mi sorpresa

Edward soltó una carcajada.

-No-respondió divertido-. A ti no consigo leerte la mente.

* * *

**Perdoooooon por la esperaaaaa!! u_u**

**Esperoooo que os gustee este nuevoo capituloo. La verdad es que yo me he reido bastante escribiendolo XD**

**P.D.: Dejadmee reviews plz!! ^.^**


	5. Explicaciones

**Capítulo 5**

A ti no consigo leerte la mente… ¿A ti no consigo leerte la mente? Espera, espera, espera… ¿Acababa de decir "a ti no consigo leerte la mente"?

Madre mía ese tío estaba grillao.

Se creía que era un vampiro lee mentes. Edward Cullen necesitaba ayuda, mucha ayuda.

-Mmmm… ya-contesté dando otro paso hacia atrás-. En serio Edward, míratelo, estas muy mal de la cabeza…

Estaba ya bastante lejos de mi salvador/secuestrador, cuando, en un pestañear, Edward se colocó frente a mí, literalmente.

La navaja se me cayó al suelo del susto.

Muy bien Bella, ahora el psicópata este te va a hacer pedacitos, si es que no te intenta chupar la sangre antes…

¡Cállate autocrítica!

Oh Dios mío… estoy comenzando a perder la cabeza. Estoy hablando conmigo misma. Me encerraran otra vez en el manicomio, pero esta vez con una camisa de fuerza.

-Bella-murmuró Edward-. Créeme, lo que te digo es cierto…

Estaba temblando, tal vez lo que decía era verdad. Tal vez no me estuviera mintiendo y de verdad fuera un vampiro… ¡¿Pero que estoy diciendo?! ¡Los jodidos vampiros son ficticios!

-No puedes probarlo-murmuré

Edward se separó de mí y se dirigió al único claro de luz que había en el bosque. Cuando estuvo en la luz, se fue desabrochando la camisa.

.Mío.

¿Sabéis qué? Ahora no me importa que este loco, porque su locura le estaba llevando a hacer un striptease. Y entonces vi lo que quería mostrarme: su piel brillaba, era como si estuviese hecha de diamante puro.

-Es hermoso-dije, olvidándome de mi temor

El rostro de Edward se crispó y se cerró la camisa rápidamente.

-¿Hermoso?-repitió con ironía-Esta es la piel de un asesino, Bella.

Entonces era verdad. Edward Cullen era un vampiro lee mentes. Esto era flipante ¿Qué iba a ser lo próximo? ¿Qué Jacob Black fuera un hombre lobo? ¡Venga ya!

-Eres un vampiro-dije observándole de pies a cabeza, después de todo no era una idea tan extraña (pasando por alto que los vampiro son personajes de cuento), él era increíblemente guapo-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Diecisiete-contestó de forma mecánica

-Ya, pero ¿desde hace cuanto hace que tienes diecisiete?-insistí

-Bastante.

Solté un bufido ¿En serio no se daba cuenta de la respuesta que quería? Para ser un lector de mentes era un poco idiota ¿no?

-Sí, sí, pero ¿Cuánto es bastante?

Edward frunció el ceño y me miró a los ojos. Parecía resistirse a decirme su edad real. Creía que esa característica era exclusiva de las mujeres.

-Pues, no sé, es mucho, mucho tiempo-hizo una pausa breve-¿A dónde quieres llegar Bella?

Alce una ceja y fruncí los labios.

-Eres una birria de lector de mentes ¿sabías?-sacudí la cabeza, reprimiendo las ganas que tenía de reírme-¡¿Qué cuantos años reales tienes?!

-¡Podías haberlo dicho claro desde el principio!-exclamó

-¡Lo he dicho, pero tú te has ido por las ramas!-grité desesperada

-¡Yo siempre tendré diecisiete años aparentemente!-respondió en el mismo tono que llevábamos, gesticulando con las manos exageradamente

-¡¿Por qué demonios gritamos?!-pregunté algo confundida

Edward se relajó instantáneamente. No tenía la respiración agitada (al contrario que yo), era como si él hubiese estado ahí, oyendo mis gritos sin hacer nada. Maldito vampiro.

-No lo sé-dijo calmadamente-. Has empezado tú.

En ese momento me dieron ganas de agarrarlo por el cuello y estrujárselo hasta que los ojos se le salieran por las órbitas y su cara de volviera de blanca a azul… Nota mental: "dejar de pensar en cosas sádicas".

-Respondiendo a tu pregunta anterior-dijo cambiando de tema descaradamente-, nací en 1901.

Intenté hacer la cuenta mental, pero viendo que eran demasiados números, lo dejé. No estaba para pensar en esos precisos instantes.

Edward me miraba con el ceño fruncido y con la mirada vidriosa. No decía nada, simplemente espiaba mis reacciones al comprobar que lo que él decía era verdad.

-¿Tus otros hermanos también son vampiros?-pregunté sin pensar

El vampiro esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

-Sí, y también lo son Carlisle y Esme, mis padres adoptivos-respondió

Vaya, era una familia entera de vampiros. Interesante.

-Oye… ¿y porque me cuentas todo esto a mí?-murmuré

La expresión de Edward cambió radicalmente y se tornó seria y distante. Se separó exageradamente de mí, al hacerlo la luz volvió a incidir sobre su piel de diamante y volvió a brillar.

-Tienes razón, no debería haberte dicho nada.

-¿Qué? ¡No!-dije, haciendo un intento de acercarme a él

El retrocedió aún más.

-Es mejor que no seamos amigos.

Y se marchó.

Perfecto, me había dejado tirada en el bosque. No tenía como volver a casa y ni siquiera sabía cómo llegar a la carretera.

¡Maldito Edward Cullen-vampiro-superpopular!

-¡Edward!-grité

Me negaba a creer que me había dejado tirada allí. No podía ser.

-¡EDWARD!-grité más fuerte-¡EDWARD! ¡EDWAAAAAAAARD!

Silencio. Nadie me contestó. Si se había escondido no apareció.

-¡ERES UN CAPULLO EDWARD CULLEN!

Al día siguiente aún me duraba el cabreo con Edward. No me había dejado tirada del todo, porque me había dejado su coche para que pudiera volver a casa, pero me costó horrores descubrir cómo llegar a la maldita carretera.

Puñetero Edward Cullen…

Estaba en la cafetería, cogiendo mi comida cuando él apareció. Con una sonrisa torcida y los ojos brillantes.

-Bella.

Alce una ceja y le ignoré. No se merecía que le hablase después de lo de ayer. Lo que no sabía era como tenía la desfachatez de dirigirme la palabra.

-Siento lo de ayer-murmuró

Me giré bruscamente hacia él. Su sonrisa había desaparecido pero sus ojos seguían brillando de esa manera tan particularmente adorable.

-Tus cambios de humor son como latigazos para mí-dije entre dientes

-Te dije que era mejor que no fuéramos amigos no que no quisiera serlo.

Mordí una manzana roja con una expresión escéptica.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir?

-Que si fueras lista, te alejarías de mí-dijo con la voz un poco ronca

-Bueno, pues digamos, por el placer de discutir, que no soy lista-dije desafiante-¿Dejarías de comportarte como un capullo?

Edward pareció pensárselo.

-No, probablemente no-respondió divertido-. Pero me gustaría escuchar tus teorías de porque soy un capullo.

Me estaba sacando de quicio. El podía preguntar lo que se le antojara y yo tenía que responderlo, pero yo no podía hacer mis preguntas y por supuesto tampoco podía recibir respuestas.

-Está claro que eres un capullo superpopular-dije dejando mi cuenco de ensalada en la mesa y encarándome a él de verdad-. Si lees la mente puedes comprobar que la gran mayoría lo piensa-hice una breve pausa para que escuchara los pensamientos del gentío, si es que no lo había hecho ya y continué-. Pero yo no creo que sea voluntad tuya, es decir, creo que es la rubia supercontroladora y superprepotente la que te maneja para que seas así de asqueroso.

Edward me observó sin decir nada. Tal vez estuviera pensando en lo que le había dicho y se estuviera dando cuenta de que lo que yo decía era verdad.

-¿Y si no fuese el bueno? ¿Y si fuera el chico malo?

-Me gustan los malotes.

* * *

**Valee, aquii teneis el siguientee capitulooo!**

**Esperooo que oss gusteeee n_n**

**P.D.: No se como podría terminar este historia, es decir, se como seguirá esto uno o dos capítulos más, pero no se el final...**

**¡dadmee ideaa plz!**

**P.D.2: Dejadmee reviewss! ;P**


	6. Casa Cullen I

**Capítulo 6**

Esto es del todo irreal. Nada tiene un sentido claro. Las verdades se mezclan en mi mente y me confunden hasta el punto en el que no consigo distinguir la imaginación de la realidad. El mundo no era como me lo habían enseñado de pequeña. Y ahora me encontraba yendo a la casa de mi… ¡Buah! Ni si quiera sabía que es lo que era él para mí… de mi lo-que-sea vampiro.

Íbamos en su fantástico volvo plateado. Conocería a su familia. Una familia llena de vampiros, de los cuales uno (mejor dicho unA) era tremendamente hostil.

En la cafetería había descubierto que los vampiros tenían un oído extremadamente agudo y que su mala leche era razonablemente temida.

_-Me gustan los malotes._

_Rosalie se acercó a mí a grandes zancadas, con la cara crispada y los ojos rabiosos. Emmett la seguía de cerca con una sonrisa burlona._

_Edward me cogió del brazo y me condujo rápidamente fuera de la cafetería, bajo la atenta mirada de Jessica y Mike._

_La rubia psicópata y Emmett nos seguían de cerca y cuando estuvimos lejos de la vista de los alumnos presentes en la cafetería, Edward se paró en seco y le plantó cara a su hermana._

_-Tranquilízate Rose-murmuró Edward entre dientes_

_La loca le cogió de las solapas de la camisa y puso una cara amenazadora. Me pareció que un gruñido luchaba por salir de su garganta._

_Di un paso hacia atrás ligeramente asustada. Había cabreado a una vampira. ¡Perfecto Bella! ¡Bien hecho!_

_-¡No voy a tranquilizarme!-gritó-Le has contado lo que somos Edward ¡Se lo has contado!_

_Emmett puso una mano sobre el hombro de Rosalie y ensanchó su sonrisa._

_-Ya sabías que lo haría-dijo bien alto-. Alice lo vio._

_¿Qué? ¿Qué Alice lo vio? No me podía creer que hubiera estado en el bosque. Ni siquiera ella había salido a buscarme ¡era tan idiota como su hermano! Y además ¿Qué demonios hacía espiándonos?_

_Edward ladeó la cabeza, como si hubiera escuchado algo con lo que no estaba de acuerdo. Tal vez los pensamientos de la rubia psicótica eran desagradables para él._

_-¡Esa humana insignificante no tiene derecho a criticarme a mí!-volvió a gritar intentando avanzar hacia mí-¡La voy a hacer pedacitos!_

_-¿Tan pequeños como el sushi?-preguntó Emmett con el ceño fruncido_

_Rosalie se relajó y miró a su novio con una expresión cansina. Creo que su absurdo comentario le había cortado todo el rollo asesino._

_En serio, esa vampirita sexy la había tomado conmigo desde el primer día que me vio. Se comportaba conmigo como una auténtica psicópata en potencia. Daba autentico miedito._

_-Siempre dices algo en el momento más inoportuno-le reprocho Rosalie_

_Emmett soltó una gran carcajada._

_-Vamos Rose, no te pongas así con la pobre Bella-dijo_

_Me sorprendió que supiera mi nombre y que me defendiera._

_Rosalie fue a replicarle pero él le puso un dedo en los labios, impidiendo que su réplica llegase a pronunciarse en algo jamás. Pero estoy segura de que Edward escuchó sus pensamientos por la forma en la que ladeó la cabeza._

_Emmett cogió a su novia loca de la mano y se alejaron rápidamente de nosotros. No les volví a ver en todo el día._

-¿En qué piensas Bella?-me preguntó Edward sacándome de mis ensoñaciones

Le miré abiertamente. Su rostro pálido reflejaba una duda sincera, después de todo no podía leerme el pensamiento, y su sonrisa me invitaba a decir lo que en realidad pensaba de lo que ir a su casa a conocer a su familia.

-Pensaba en que me estas llevando tu casa.

Edward frunció el ceño, confuso por mi respuesta.

-¿Tienes miedo?

-¡No!-contesté un poco dolida ¿Cómo iba a tener miedo? Es decir, después de todo estaba en el coche con un vampiro ¿no?-Simplemente me asusta estar en el mismo cuarto que tu hermana rubia psicópata.

Edward soltó una risita y me miró, quitando toda su atención de la carretera.

-¡Edward, insensato! ¡Mira al frente!-grité agarrándome al asiento con las uñas

-Nunca he tenido un accidente, tengo unos reflejos geniales-dijo haciéndome caso omiso-. Y volviendo al tema… ¿te asusta estar en la misma habitación que Rosalie, pero no te asusta estar en una casa llena de vampiros?

Reflexioné sobre su comentario. Parecía un poco estúpido, la verdad es que era estúpido, pero Rosalie era…

…una versión de mi yo psicopata en vampiro.

Perfecto.

-Claro que me asusta ¡Es una psicópata!

-Ignórala, yo lo hago-respondió sencillamente-. De todas maneras los demás no son como ella.

Y con ese pensamiento en mi cabeza llegamos a su casa.

Era enorme y abierta. Cuando entramos me sorprendió no ver cruces, cráneos apilados en los rincones y cosas así, aunque la verdad era idiota por mi parte pensar algo así después de lo que sabía.

En la cocina nos esperaban, preparando algo que olía realmente bien.

-Hola Bella-dijo una mujer bastante agradable acercándose a mí-. Te estamos preparando algo italiano.

-Eh… Bella esta es Esme-murmuró Edward-, mi madre a efectos prácticos.

Asentí lentamente y estudié la cocina: amplia y luminosa. Y a los que había en ella: un hombre de pelo rubio que pude identificar como Carlisle Cullen, el doctor de Forks, Emmett y… Rosalie.

-Bon jorno-dije para no ser descortés

Esme esbozó una sonrisa cariñosa.

-Molto bene-respondió alegre-. Espero que tengas hambre.

Mierda, me aseguré de comer antes de venir. ¡Maldito Edward! O me quería cebar o quería avergonzarme o era tonto perdido y no se enteraba de nada.

-Si mucha-respondí dispuesta a comerme lo que me sirvieran

-Ella ya ha comido-rectificó él

Confirmado: era tonto perdido y no se enteraba de nada.

Rosalie, que tenía el cuenco de comida en las manos lo lanzó con violencia por la ventana, cogió el palo de una escoba y se acercó un paso a mí de forma amenazadora.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Eh, humana?-preguntó casi gritando-¿Nuestra comida no es lo bastante buena?

¡Maldición! Esto se esto se estaba poniendo feo.

Cogí lo que estaba más cerca de mí (un taburete) y lo blandí como si de una espada se tratase. Rosalie no me intimidaría nunca más.

-Menos lobos caperucita-dije apuntándola con la silla

-¡No te atrevas a…!

Rosalie no llegó a terminar la frase, algo la distrajo, un sonido o un olor que provenía del ventanal que estaba abierto tras ella.

Pronto apareció Alice con un pintalabios y sombra de ojos en la mano.

-Vamos Rose-dijo amistosamente-, deja a Bella, toma ¿ves lo que tengo?

Le había hablado como si fuese un perro. Creo que eso es lo que más me sorprendió de todo lo que había visto hasta ahora.

Rosalie me miró una última vez y se abalanzó hacia los cosméticos que Alice portaba, luego salió de la cocina y no la vi más.

Me di cuenta entonces que aun tenía la silla en las manos, apuntándola hacia donde antes estuviera la vampira. La baje enseguida y pedí disculpas.

-Discúlpanos tú a nosotros-dijo Alice-. Verás, es que Rosalie tenía el mono, llevaba como dos horas sin pintarse los labios y eso la pone frenética.

* * *

**Siento muchoo el retrasooooo! No sabiia como continuaaar ù.u**

**Esperooo que os gustee =D**

**P.D.: Dejaad reviews plz!**


	7. Casa Cullen II

**Capítulo 7**

Conversamos un buen rato con la familia y también conocí al cuatro hermano Cullen, Jasper.

He decir que era bastante raro. Guapo, pero raro.

Carlisle me había dicho que era el 'vegetariano' más reciente de la familia. Conclusión: él sería el que más ganas de chuparme la sangre tenía. Geeeeenial…

Durante toda la conversación se había mantenido al lado de Alice tieso como un palo y con una expresión imperturbable. Sus ojos mostraban la agonía de quien quiere hacer algo pero sabe que no es lo correcto.

Después de eso, Edward me llevó a su habitación (a saber con qué extrañas intenciones). Pero mi sorpresa fue mayor al ver la estancia.

Era espaciosa y blanca. Tenía una estantería llena de CD's (ni siquiera me molesté en pensar cómo diablos los tendría ordenados). Un gran equipo de música reposaba sobre una cómoda y bate de beisbol estaba apoyado sobre ella. Pero…

-No hay cama-murmuré

Edward carraspeó.

-Yo no duermo.

Bueno, esa era una de las posibles respuestas. Mi pregunta en realidad iba dirigida al tema prohibido, el sexo. Pero bueno, ¿qué se puede esperar de un vampiro lee mentes que no fue capaz de decirme a la primera su edad real?

Decidí pasar del tema y seguir la ruta de sus pensamientos, más puros que los míos.

-¿Nunca?

-Jamás.

Fruncí el entrecejo, contrariada.

-Pero… ¿nunca, nunca? Ni un sueñecito después de beber sangre o una cabezadita en el coche… ¿nada?

-No, Bella, yo JAMÁS duermo.

Asentí lentamente y me dirigí a su equipo de música, tenía curiosidad por saber que era lo que había estado escuchando.

Pulsé el play y una música dulce comenzó a sonar lentamente. Reconocí al melodía al instante.

-Es Debussy… no se…-murmuró

Parecía que se estaba disculpando. Tenía sentido. Todo el mundo espera que un superpopular megaguapo escuche cosas 'guays' por decirlo de alguna manera. Que idiotez ¿no?

-Claro de Luna-dije acordándome del título-. Es genial.

Edward se movió rápido hacia mí y me agarró las manos.

Le miré horrorizada ¡Tenía la intención de bailar!

Lentamente me dio una vuelta sobre mí misma. Le miré fijamente y mostré una sonrisa de disculpa.

-¿Qué?-preguntó confuso

-No puedo bailar.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

-Siempre podría obligarte-dijo con una sonrisa torcida

Tragué saliva y le miré desafiante.

-No te tengo miedo, de veras.

-No deberías haber dicho eso, de veras, no deberías…

Oí el crujido de una rama a nuestras espaldas y luego el sonido sordo de un persona cayendo sobre el suelo. Y pude adivinar, por la cara de Edward (que también había dejado de hablar) que era la rubita prepotente de su hermana.

Agarré el bate de beisbol que Edward tenía y giré sobre mis talones.

Le di en plena cara a Rosalie, que calló por la ventana.

'Me la he cargado' Fue lo primero que pensé. Pero luego caí en un detalle que no me había pasado inadvertido.

-¡La has tirado!-Edward me miró horrorizado-¿Qué demonios eres?

Entorné los ojos y me mordí el labio inferior.

-Soy un extraterrestre de la galaxia RQ879, he venido a este planeta para exterminar a la raza humana y de paso a los vampiros.

Edward abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿En serio?

-¡CLARO QUE NO!-chillé frustrada-A la que he pegado no era Rosalie.

Edward parecía extremadamente confuso.

-¿De verdad no te has dado cuenta?-Edward negó avergonzado-¡No era Rosalie! ¡Era alguien disfrazado de ella!

Respiré profundamente tres veces seguidas, tenía ganas de pegarle un puñetazo, pero contando con que él SI era un vampiro, probablemente me haría mucho daño.

-No podía ser Rosalie, porque Alice le había dado los cosméticos y contando con que era un pintalabios, una sombra de ojos y base, tardaría mínimo dos horas-Edward estuvo a punto de cortarme, pero le detuve a tiempo-. Me da igual que tenga supervelocidad vampírica, una chica humana como ella tardaría entre cuatro o cinco horas en maquillarse para estar completamente satisfecha. Así que ella no podía ser-hice una breve pausa-. Además, antes de que le atizase con el bate, me ha mirado sorprendida, no con superioridad.

Edward se mantuvo callado, asimilando mi valiosa y prodigiosa información. Me parecía increíble que no se hubiera dado cuenta por tres razones.

Primera, Rosalie era su 'hermana' y a saber cuántos años llevaban juntos. Debía de conocerla muy bien ¿no?

Segunda, si el lee los pensamientos, tuvo que darse cuenta de que no pensaba como Rosalie.

Tercera, con la visión agudizada que tiene ¿de verdad no puede distinguir una careta de una cara de verdad?

-¿Eres Sherlock Holmes?

Aunque parezca un comentario en plan '¿Qué listilla eres no?', a mi me halagó.

-Me he leído las novelas-sonreí

Edward me cogió por la cintura y saltó por la ventana. Casi se me para el corazón.

Caímos justo al lado de la falsa Rosalie. Lo cierto es que la careta era de primara, parecía real.

Alargué el brazo y cogí la máscara por el cuello dispuesta a retirarla para saber quien se escondía tras ella…

* * *

**SIENTO EL RETRASOOO!!!!!!!! NO SE ME OCURRIA COMO DEMONIOOOS SEGUIIR!!!!!!!!!!**

**Aqui estaaa el esperadoo capituloo, tal veez sea mas corto que los demás, pero estoy segura de que querreis leer el siguienteee MUAHAHAHHA**

**Esperoooo que os gusteeee!**

**P.D.: Veiis ese botooon verdee que pone reviews****??? Dadleee no cuentaa nadaaa XDDDD**


	8. Enmascarado

**Capítulo 6**

_Alargué el brazo y cogí la máscara por el cuello dispuesta a retirarla para saber quien se escondía tras ella…_

Me aparté de un salto al ver el rostro del impostor.

Tenía un corte en la frente y sangraba (que probablemente se lo habría hecho yo con el bate). Quería acercarme para ver si respiraba, pero el pánico me había paralizado y no creía que Edward fuese capaz de acercarse, bueno tampoco se lo iba a permitir, corría el riesgo de que no pudiera controlar sus sentidos vampíricos y le chupara la sangre.

Respiré hondo. No podía haberle matado, no tenía tanta fuerza.

Recordé, entonces, la vez que le di al tipo del bar (también con un bate), también había sangrado y, si, se había desmayado, pero no había muerto. Por culpa de ese arrebato mío, me habían llevado al psiquiátrico.

Me alarmé, si aquello tuvo esas catastróficas consecuencias, creo que podía hacerme una ligera idea de que pasaría si el impostor estaba muerto: PRISIÓN.

Dios no. Dios no. No, no, no, no.

Apreté los puños y me acerqué el paso que anteriormente me había alejado. Me agaché junto a él. Lentamente alargué la mano para tomarle el pulso.

Suspiré aliviada. Si, aún vivía.

-¿Mike?-le llamé

Silencio.

-¿Mike?-dije zarandeándole suavemente

Silencio de nuevo.

-¡MIKE NEWTON, LEVANTATE DESGRACIADO!-grité desesperada pegándole un bofetón a su cuerpo inerte

Edward me cogió por los hombros y me separó de su cuerpo. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas. ¿¡Por qué me tenía que pasar esto a mí!? ¿Qué demonios hacia Mike Newton vestido de Rosalie y en el cuarto de Edward? ¿No me digas que Edward…? No, no, eso no era posible ¿O si…? NO PODÍA SER.

-Bella, tranquila-me susurró Edward-. Mike está vivo, tan solo está inconsciente. Además Carlisle está aquí.

Pestañeé confusa ¿Carlisle estaba aquí? ¿Desde cuándo?

Carlisle estaba frente a nosotros, arrodillado ante Mike, trasteando en su cabeza. Supongo que cosiendo su herida. El doctor vampiro se volvió hacia mí, dirigiéndome una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Edward me agarró por la cintura y saltó hacia la ventana de su habitación. No podía impedirlo y, aunque hubiese querido, no lo habría hecho. Quería alejarme de aquel caos que mi presencia había creado.

Nada más entrar en la casa una sensación de tranquilidad me invadió. Supe en seguida que esa tranquilidad no era fruto mío, yo no era pasotista. Jasper. Era él, claro. Me había explicado Edward que tenía el don de cambiar emociones.

-¿Mejor?

Le miré con ojos mimosos y le sonreí asintiendo. Bendita sea la habilidad de Jasper. Me sentía flotando en una nube, como si nada importara salvo Edward.

El vampiro alzó una mano y me acarició el rostro suavemente.

-Desde que estás conmigo, no paran de suceder cosas raras ¿sabías?

-Siento causarte problemas-respondí abrazándole

Edward me arrastró hasta el sofá y me sentó sobre él. Era agradable la sensación fría de estar apoyada contra su pecho.

-Si era Newton, el que estaba disfrazado…-noté que su cuerpo se tensaba-Entonces… fue él quien me vio desnudo el otro día…

Me giré bruscamente. ¿Qué acababa de decir?

-Pero ¿Cómo es posible que no te dieras cuenta de que era un disfraz? ¿No tienes supervisión vampírica?-pregunté desconcertada

-Creo que me estás confundiendo con superman-contestó haciendo una mueca

-¿Pero que…?-sacudí la cabeza, no tenía sentido discutir con un vampiro superpopular que estaba loco-¿Yo te puedo ver desnudo?

Si un vampiro se pudiera sonrojar, sin duda, Edward lo habría hecho en esos instantes. No se esperaba mi pregunta. De todas maneras, quisiera él o no, yo le vería desnudo.

-No creo que eso sea posible-dijo seriamente

-Vamos Edward, enróllate un poco-murmuré sensualmente-. Hazme un striptease… Edward…

Edward se tensó y apartó su rostro ligeramente del mío. Yo hice caso omiso a su gesto y me acerqué más a él. Tenía pensado verle como Dios le trajo el mundo y pensaba conseguirlo. Solté una risita mientras miraba sus ojos dorados.

-¿Te excito?-murmuré-¿Y si te susurro al oído?-dije acercándome más a él-¿Y si te pongo esta voz?-susurré arrastrando la palabras, alargando el momento, como lo haría una auténtica guarra

Edward se levantó del sofá tan rápido que ni me di cuenta. Estaba lo más pegado a la pared. Tenía el rostro crispado, se notaba que le costaba resistirse a mis encantos. Y entonces caí en la cuenta… ¡¿No sería uno de esos que quieren reservar su castidad hasta después de la boda?! Porque si era así, me iba a costar más llegar hasta el pecado original.

-Bella-dijo seriamente

-¿Siiiiiiiiiiii?

-Eso que has dicho es de lo Simpson.

Me preparé para contestarle algo total y rotundamente obsceno, pero algo vibró en mi pierna. Al principio me asusté, pero después comprendí que era el bulto que sobresalía en mis vaqueros: el móvil.

Lo saqué del bolsillo y comprobé quien era el o la que había osado interrumpirme en el mejor momento de nuestra extraña conversación. En la pantalla relucía el nombre 'privado'. Lo cogí dispuesta a gastarle el saldo al interlocutor cabrón.

-¿Si? Dígame-dije seriamente

-¿Bella?-dijo una voz conocida

-¿Jacob?-pregunté extrañada-¿Quién te ha dado mi número de móvil?

Jacob se aclaró la garganta antes de responder. Se le notaba nervioso. Y entonces una idea horrible se me pasó por la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Charlie?-pregunté horrorizada

* * *

** Espero que podaaaiiiis perdorarmeee pooor el retrasooo!!!! Aunque merezcoooo la muertee XDDDDD**

**Os habia dejadooo con la cosaa de quieen seria el que se había disfrazadooo de Rosalie JAJJAJAJAJ**

**Esperoooo que os haya gustadoooo estee capituloooo e intentaree escribir el proximo prontitoooo!!**

**P.D.: Dejadme Reviews plz!!**


	9. ¿¡Cómo?

**Capítulo 9**

-No, no, claro que no-respondió Jacob con voz temblorosa-… no exactamente…

Fruncí el ceño. No entendía lo que me quería decir. Se supone que o le pasa algo a una persona o no le pasa nada ¿Qué tipo de respuesta era 'no exactamente'?

Edward, que estaba a mi lado, aun conmocionado por mi actitud de guarra implacable, me miraba curioso. Eso me dio que pensar de nuevo, porque vamos a ver, si es un lector de mentes la curiosidad, confusión o cualquier otro sentimiento de esa categoría no tenía cabida en su inmaculado rostro de porcelana, excepto cuando hablaba conmigo, claro. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba.

-¿Entonces, qué pasa Jake?

-Bueno, verás…

-¡Suéltalo ya, Jacob Black!-dije impaciente

¡Dios mío! Es increíble que cuando tienes prisa la gente se enrolla hablando un eternidad o directamente no le salen las palabras adecuadas para decirte claramente lo que ocurre. Es muy frustrante.

-Verás, a Harry Clearwater le ha dado un infarto-respondió apresuradamente

Se me encogió el estómago ante aquella afirmación. Harry era muy amigo de mi padre, seguro que su pérdida le había afectado mucho. Claro, seguramente Jake había llamado para pedirme que fuera a mi casa a consolar a mi padre.

Iba a responderle algo a mi amigo, pero oí una risita de Edward, que seguramente había estado escuchando con su oído vampírico mi mini conversación con Jake. No me lo podía creer, como podía ser tan insensible de reírse de la muerte de una persona. Se me pasó por la cabeza intentar arrearle un bofetón, pero me acordé de lo que le había hecho al pobre Mike y, aunque era perfectamente consciente de que no le haría ningún rasguño, no quería utilizar la violencia con él. Sería más útil contra un vampiro-superpopular-leementes la ignorancia por mi parte.

-¿Cómo ha ocurrido?-pregunté

Jacob carraspeó incómodo.

-Es que, llegó a su casa, después de pescar y…-Jake hizo una pausa y volvió a carraspear-bueno, en fin… encontró Charlie y a Sue en la cama.

El mundo se paró una fracción de segundo.

Oía perfectamente mi respiración, la de Edward, que estaba acompasada con la mía, oía el viento silbar al pasar entre las ramas, a los pájaros… Todos se habían puesto de acuerdo en callarse para que pudiera oír mis pensamientos a todo volumen, como cuando en un concierto te toca ponerte al lado del altavoz.

"_Charlie y Sue en la cama… __Charlie y Sue en la cama…__Charlie y Sue en la cama…__Charlie y Sue en la cama… __Charlie y Sue en la cama… __Charlie y Sue en la cama…"_

Me dieron ganas de tirar el móvil por la ventana, pero Edward, previendo mis movimientos, me agarró de la muñeca impidiéndomelo. Me arrebató el teléfono de la mano y le dijo algo inteligible a Jacob, luego colgó.

Pero… pero ¿porqué? Es cierto que mi padre llevaba mucho tiempo sin la compañía de una mujer, o al menos eso creo yo. Pero ¿tan desesperado estaba como para acostarse con la mujer de su mejor amigo? De todas formas, ¿qué me garantizaba a mí que esta fuera la primera vez que mantenía relaciones sexuales con Sue? Nada. Tal vez llevaba mucho tiempo siendo su amante y había llegado la hora de que Harry los descubriera y, por desgracia para él, le había costado la vida.

Entonces noté como una tranquilidad irracional intentaba controlar mi mente, supe enseguida que era Jasper el que intentaba colar ese horrible sentimiento para mí en esos instantes en mi cabeza. Me resistí con uñas y dientes hasta que Jasper se rindió. Yo no quería tranquilizarme, si Charlie me había mentido, no podía confiar en él como hasta ahora y si no podía confiar en mi propio padre ¿en quién confiaría?

-Puedes confiar en mí-murmuró Edward adivinándome los pensamientos

Le miré incrédula. Me pedía que confiara en él y apenas de conocía. Era una locura que solo él podía pedirme. Y, sin embargo, había algo luminoso en su mirada que me invitaba a hacerlo, algo que me pedía que me mantuviera a su lado…

Sacudí la cabeza confusa, ahora, no tenía tiempo de pensar en acosar sexualmente a Edward, tenía que hablar con Charlie urgentemente. Tenía que explicarme porque demonios había traicionado a su mejor amigo.

Me levanté dispuesta a irme, pero justo en ese momento entró Mike, aun con la ropa de Rosalie, en la habitación. Parecía borracho y tenía una sonrisita tonta dibujada en la cara.

-¡MIKE!-grite un poco aliviada y confusa

Mike Newton hizo caso omiso a mi grito y corrió a los brazos de Edward, donde soltó un suspiro de alivio y excitación.

Mis ojos tomaron el tamaño de una pelota de baloncesto al ver la inquietante escena. Ahora podía decir, y sería una gran verdad, que a Mike Newton le molaba Edward Cullen y aunque sus comentarios sobre Rosalie despistaran a Jessica y a los demás, su ropa y esta gran, gran, gran evidencia (sumada al guiño que le dedicó al moreno de biología) afirmaba que Mike era totalmente gay. Si alguien había tenido alguna duda o había dicho "no puede ser, seguro que le guiñó un ojo al moreno porque estaba de coña" ahora sabe que se equivocaba.

Un sentimiento ardió en mi pecho enseguida. Mi instinto malvado me decía que agarrara Newton por los pelos y lo tirara por la ventana de nuevo ¿¿¿¿¿¿Cómo se atrevía a tocar a _mí__Edward??????_

Tomé impulso para lanzarme a su yugular, pero cuando salté unos brazos implacables me sujetaron firmemente en el aire. Era Carlisle.

-¡Jasper por el amor de Dios, cálmala!-gritó el doctor

De nuevo, el sentimiento de calma intentó penetrar en mi mente, consiguiéndolo esta vez. Estaba tan obcecada en Mike que me olvidé de intentar combatir la tranquilidad. Que idiota podía llegar a ser.

Miré a Edward y comprobé que había inmovilizado a Newton sin esfuerzo alguno y me miraba con una preciosa sonrisa de disculpa.

-Carlisle eres un aguafiestas-dijo Emmett, que acababa de entrar en la habitación-. Esto prometía ser una pelea de gatas en toda regla-continuó soltando una sonora carcajada

* * *

**SIENTO LA ESPERAAAAAA!!!!!!!! NO SABIIA COMO CONTINUAAAR!!!!**

**Buenooooo esperoooo que os gustee el capituloo!!! Y graciaas a las ideas que me enviasteis para el final, me han servidooo de muchoo =DDDD**

**P.D.: Dejadmee Reviews plz!!!**


End file.
